Magic Baby
by trekkievamplock
Summary: Magnus and Alec wake up with a baby! (There's no Mpreg the baby just appears overnight)
1. Chapter 1

**I've missed this pairing so I thought why not write some more. For this it's set about a year or so after CoHF, but I'm ignoring some canon for it (Tessa and Jem are still in New York and Ragnor is alive). **

**Cassandra Clare owns them!**

* * *

Alec was sleeping rather peacefully, curled in his boyfriends arms. Their evening had been an eventful one, and both had been glad to get to sleep. Magnus had hosted a dinner party and all their friends had attended. It had been a fun night but a late one.

So both of them were thoroughly confused when they woke up at 6AM to the sound of a crying baby. Light was just starting to come in through the curtains, and the canary yellow covers were strewn across them.

"What the-?" Alec shot up, effectively flinging Magnus to the other side of the bed. His head swam and he nearly fell back down.

"Alec, it's too early to be awake!" Magnus groaned, burying his head back into his pillow.

"Can you hear that?" Alec's Shadowhunter senses were going into overdrive. They were both quiet for a second and the crying continued.

"Is that...a baby?" Magnus looked at Alec, who shrugged. They both got up and made their way out of the bedroom. The crying got louder as they made their way through the apartment.

The crying seemed to be coming from the other side of the couch, so Magnus leaned over it and saw that there was indeed, a baby crying on the floor in a blanket. He jumped over the couch and scooped the baby up into his arms. Alec joined him on the other side of the couch.

The baby couldn't be more than a few days old, a tiny thing with startling blue-green eyes and little tufts of black hair. She seemed to have some of Alec's features and some of Magnus's features, only slightly paler skin than his. She was bundled up in a pink and purple striped onesie and quietened down when Magnus lifted her up.

"Why is there a baby in our apartment?" Alec asked over Magnus's shoulder.

"Don't know...Do you think that she looks a bit like us?" Magnus yawned, feeling awfully tired. More so than after your average late night and early morning. He yawned again, and sat down on the couch. "Alec, take her for a second will you?"

Alec did as he was told, sitting down next to Magnus and taking the tiny newborn, concern clear on his face. "Are you ok?"

Now Alec got a closer look at the tiny baby, she did look like both of them. She wriggled round in his arms and curled into his t-shirt. Alec knew how to hold a baby, he remembered how he and Izzy used to help his mother, Maryse, with Max when he was younger. He had never imagined, however, that he would be holding his own baby.

"Tired." Magnus leaned on the arm of the couch. "She really does look like us doesn't she?"

"Yeah, she does." Alec nodded. Then something clicked into place. It was impossible, but obviously it had happened since they had the living breathing proof currently drooling into his t-shirt. "Magnus...Do you think she's ours? Like, you subconsciously magicked up a baby? I mean weren't we talking about this last night? And you're exhausted now."

Magnus opened his eyes and looked between Alec and the baby for a long time. Then he groaned and slumped down against Alec's shoulder. Alec took that as a yes.

"So," He took a deep, steadying breath. "We have a baby." A part of him melted and he smiled down at the baby in his arms who was making the most adorable tiny-baby-noises ever.

"What are we gonna name her?" Magnus asked.

"We're keeping her?" Alec croaked out. How the hell could they take care of a baby?!

"Well what else are we going to do with her?" Magnus's eyes were half closed, but he was smiling. "I'm gonna fall asleep." He yawned again.

"We can't take care of a baby!" Alec's eyes were wide, his previous smile had disappeared and had been replaced by a look of mild horror. Magnus could easily hear the panic in Alec's voice as he spoke.

"We could make it work." Magnus kissed Alec's shoulder.

"But we're not ready!" When Alec had said that he had wanted a kid last night he hadn't meant an overnight arrival. The apartment wasn't ready for a baby let alone them!

"Well we'll call in reinforcements and go shopping." Magnus sighed, too tired to magic up anything. "Alec we can make this work."

"I guess we could, but...but what if I'm not a good dad?" The last part was mostly a whisper, but Magnus heard the doubt there.

"Alexander, darling, you'll be a fantastic father." Magnus said with so much conviction that Alec was a little shocked.

"But the apartment isn't ready for a baby!" Alec's voice still had the slight shrill of panic to it.

"We'll go shopping. We'll figure it out. It'll be alright." Magnus shrugged. The baby had wriggled round in Alec's arms to look up at Magnus. "Now what are we going to call her?"

* * *

**Ok, I have some more of this written if anybody is interested. I have a few ideas of what to call the baby, but input would be appreciated. Hope you enjoyed :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I repeat RAGNOR IS ALIVE (I missed him too) and Tessa and Jem are still in New York! This one is pretty short and I'm sorry for the hiatus, but there will be another one up straight after this one.**

**Cassandra Clare owns them!**

* * *

"Who should we call first?" Alec was pacing the length of the living room with his phone in hand, the nervous edge still to his voice.

Magnus was propped up against the arm of the couch a lot more awake now than he had been having taken some of Alec's strength (since magicking up a baby took more out of him than bringing down any wards or opening any portal ever had) and also having drunk a lot of coffee. The tiny baby was asleep in his arms.

Magnus's earlier statement of Alec being a good father already having been proven, he had managed to gently rock her off to sleep as he sang a lullaby that his mother had once sang to him. If it wasn't for all the coffee he had drunk it would've sent Magnus off to sleep too. There had been something so sure and confident in the way Alec had been with her, and it made Magnus love him even more.

They hadn't decided to name her yet, they couldn't agree on anything (Magnus had suggested Glitter and Alec had immediately said no) and Alec was freaking out too much to sit down and talk about names.

Now that she was asleep and unable to distract him, Alec was back to panicking and pacing.

"Uh..." Magnus honestly wasn't sure. They could call Izzy since she was Alec's sister, or Jace because he was Alec's _parabatai_, or Catarina because not only was she one of Magnus's friends, but she also worked in a mundane hospital and could check the baby over to make sure she was okay, they could call Ragnor or Tessa... "We could just send out a mass text?"

"What just send _we have a baby, please come over_? Because I don't think that will go down well." Alec paused his pacing enough to answer.

"I was think more along the lines of _emergency be at the apartment ASAP _but put whatever you like."

* * *

**I'm still wondering about names...Any suggestions would be appreciated, and I was also wondering if you guys had any thoughts about the name Sophia? I know it's Izzy's middle name but it was the name I had had in mind when I started this fic.**


	3. Chapter 3

**As promised here's the second update to make up for my hiatus. Again, I'm ignoring a lot of canon things here (like Ragnor's death and Tessa and Jem are still in New York). Essentially this is everyone bar Maryse meeting the baby, since that will probably have it's own chapter. **

**Cassandra Clare owns them!**

* * *

Magnus had texted his friends, and Alec had left rather stressed sounding voicemails with Izzy and Jace with strict instructions not to involve Maryse just yet.

Magnus's friend Tessa arrived with Zachariah first. Alec hadn't seen them since Jocelyn and Luke's wedding, when Zachariah had stolen Church. Tessa was dressed plainly in a t-shirt and jeans, her hair tied back hastily and Zachariah was wearing some that Alec would have considered wearing: a sweater and jeans.

Magnus had greeted them at the door, briefly explaining their current predicament while Alec stood holding their little girl. It had clicked with him that she was there's and hopefully not going anywhere yet.

Tessa and Zachariah took the news well, Tessa acting as if stranger things had happened, and Alec figured for her things probably had. Once Magnus had finished explaining she moved through the apartment to stand next to Alec and get a better look at the baby.

"Aww she's so cute! Jem come look!" She smiled down at the baby (or Glitter as Magnus had nicknamed her).

"Jem?" Alec asked confused.

"James Carstairs." Zachariah – or well Jem – stepped towards Tessa.

"Going by James again?" Magnus asked, accidentally shutting the door on Izzy as she burst into the apartment. Her hair was wild and she'd thrown on gear in her hurry to get there, not having been sure what kind of emergency she was walking into.

"What's up?! Why can't I tell mom?! Alec what have you done?" Izzy rushed over to him and stopped short when she saw the baby. "Well that explains a lot."

Tessa smiled at that.

"Yes, although I am no longer a Shadowhunter, seen as it wouldn't be the same." Jem replied to Magnus, who nodded in response knowing that without his _parabatai _Will Herondale, it wouldn't be the same at all.

"Where did you get a baby?" Izzy asked. "Who's is she? Why's Brother Zachariah here? Didn't he take our cat?"

"Long story short she's ours. Magnus magicked up a baby." Alec tried a weak smile for his sister.

"Technically Church was mine in the first place, and my name's Jem not Zachariah. I'm not a Silent Brother anymore." Jem explained to her.

Isabelle nodded, taking the information in. "What's she called?"

"Glitter!" Magnus called from the kitchen.

"No she is not called Glitter. We haven't named her yet." Alec shrugged carefully as not to jostle the baby too much from her sleep. "It's not like we planned this."

"You could name her Sophia after her auntie Izzy!" Isabelle smiled at Alec who rolled his eyes in response.

Jace and a tired looking Clary arrived next, Jace having followed Izzy's example showing up in gear he had hastily put on. Clary however had just put a jacket over her pyjamas.

For once, Jace was stunned into silence. Clary just smiled and congratulated them, and started to fuss over the baby with Izzy.

Tessa had stepped back away from everyone, as far away from Jace as she could get in the living room.

"You okay?" Magnus asked her.

"Yes, it's just weird." Tessa admitted. "Technically I'm his great-great-grandmother."

"Bit of an odd reunion don't you think?" Magnus shrugged. Weirder things had happened. Weirder things were _happening_.

"He's wearing the Herondale ring I asked Clary to give to him." Tessa smiled sadly, and then burst out laughing.

"What?" Magnus asked.

"I can see the birthmark on his shoulder. A scar in the shape of a star." Tessa smiled. "My angel gave Will that mark. In Cadair Idris..."

Magnus shot her a knowing look, he had been the one to find them after all.

"Perhaps you should introduce yourself to him properly." Magnus suggested before he moved to stand closer to Alec.

"Perhaps I shall." She nodded.

Eventually the little bundle of joy woke up and Izzy and Clary held her for a bit, while Alec started listing the things they would need for the apartment. Magnus took over soon, giving Alec a chance to talk to Jace without everyone crowded round them.

"So..." Jace began, not knowing what to say for once. "Congrats I guess."

"Thanks." Alec mumbled. The reality of it hitting him again, _he was a father. _

"I'm guessing this was a shock?" Jace said and Alec just glared at him for a moment.

"Understatement of the year."

They talked for a little longer, until Catarina and Ragnor arrived. Ragnor and Magnus were talking in the kitchen while Catarina checked the baby over to make sure she was alright and healthy. Both of them having know Magnus long enough not to be phased by anything like this. Alec was right there with her, worrying that there might be something wrong.

While all this was going on, Tessa took a deep breath and introduced herself officially to Jace. She didn't cry, but she was on the verge of tears the entire time she spoke to him. He had taken the news surprisingly well as she explained.

Alec had been visibly relieved when Catarina said that the baby was okay, that there was nothing obviously wrong and that they would just have to keep an eye on her.

Now that everyone was there and awake, Clary had asked what they were going to do next and Magnus had instantly replied with "Shopping!".

* * *

**After this the updates will have to be weekly, since school's starting soon and I won't have as much time to write. Hopefully they'll be another chapter up by the end of the week, and I promise that it will be longer than these past few. Still looking for ideas on names, since she'll be named in the next chapter! And again still looking for ideas on Sophia...Hope you enjoyed :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't know if anyone's still interested in this, but here's a chapter. I have more wrote of this so I'll be posting that soon.**

**Cassandra Clare owns them! **

"Okay, we need diapers. That's an absolute must." Alec wrote it down on the piece of paper. "We'll need a crib."

"Baby wipes and baby food?" Clary suggested. She and Tessa were the only ones being helpful. The three of them were sat at the dining table, and Tessa was sat with Magnus's laptop and was searching all the baby websites for what they would need.

Catarina had had to leave for her shift at the hospital and said she would stop by later after work. Jem and Jace were stood talking in the kitchen and Ragnor was half asleep in the armchair. Magnus and Izzy were sat on the couch with the baby. She was sat in Magnus's lap facing Izzy, while Isabelle pulled funny faces at her and made her giggle. It was adorable to watch, but it wasn't getting anything done.

"A stroller. You need a stroller." Tessa added. "And baby proofing stuff. This apartment is not at all baby safe. Like when she starts crawling she'll be into everything."

Alec wrote it all down. "We need a budget. Magnus! We need a budget!"

"Okay!" Magnus replied with a laugh. The baby had her little hands tangled in Isabelle's long hair and they were trying to untangle her.

"The stroller will have to have a reclining seat because she'll need to lie down." Tessa informed Alec. "You'll also need baby bottles, and bibs, and clothes! Oh my god you need clothes!"

"We can get her all cute little outfits!" Magnus called over to them.

"On a budget!" Was Alec's response.

"Don't go over board on the clothes, she'll be growing a lot so she'll grow out of stuff quickly." Clary was reading over Tessa's shoulder.

"Do you think she's a Shadowhunter or warlock?" Tessa asked. "Because, you know it's incredibly rare, but sometimes warlock marks aren't always there."

"Do you think you'll need a car seat?" Clary asked. "You'll definitely need to get a highchair at some point."

"Do you want us to throw you a baby shower?" Tessa asked, "I mean I know it's a little late, but the arrival wasn't expected."

"If you want." Alec shrugged. "Do you think that's everything that we'll need to start off with?" Alec handed the list to Tessa and Clary. It was over a full side of A4 even with Alec's small neat handwriting. They checked it over, triple checking with what was on the laptop.

"I think it should do?" Tessa nodded. She was the only one in the room to have been a parent before, but that had been in another century. Things were a lot different now.

"Won't you need to decorate one of the rooms for her?" Clary asked. "'Cause she'll need her own nursery."

"I think the most important thing is that she needs a name." Isabelle called to her brother. "We can't go on calling her her and she forever." They had finally untangled her from Izzy's hair and she was now sat in Izzy's lap while Magnus went to go get dressed. She kept wiggling round in Izzy's arms, Shadowhunter gear wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world.


	5. Chapter 5

**As I said, here's more. **

**Cassandra Clare owns them! **

"Okay, we ready to go then?" Magnus asked Alec. They were all stood in the living room, Isabelle holding the baby.

"Yeah." He nodded and smiled. Alec had dark circles under his eyes, and everyone in the room could sympathise. Everyone was tired.

Ragnor had gone home. Clary and Jace had left to change and were going to meet them at the store. Isabelle had borrowed one of Alec's t-shirts and had left her trousers on; she looked like a tough biker chick, but she still managed to pull it off. Tessa and Jem were ready and waiting for them all to leave. They had all volunteered to help them shop, and knowing that they needed all the help they could get, Magnus and Alec had accepted.

"Everyone else ready?" Magnus asked. There was a chorus of "yeahs" in reply.

Clary and Jace were already waiting at the store for them, and Alec had divided up the list into smaller chunks so they could split up to make shopping easier. Alec had been really specific with the list, with the exact brand and item with price listed.

Alec handed out the smaller lists, and everyone split up into groups of two leaving Alec on his own. He wandered off in the general direction of the strollers, Magnus promising to join him later after he and Izzy had got all the clothes.

Magnus and Izzy were sent straight to the clothes with a shopping cart. Thankfully it had one of those newborn baby seats, so their little girl was strapped into it while Magnus and Izzy scoured the aisles.

They picked all the essentials up off the list, but Magnus and Izzy both kept slipping cute baby clothes into the cart.

"So what do Shadowhunter babies wear? Baby gear?" Magnus asked as he pushed the cart after Izzy. "Put one of those onesies in."

"Which one the purple one or the yellow one?"

"Purple."

"And no," She laughed. "Not until we're older."

"Did you have baby toys?"

"Nah just baby weapons. Like swords and daggers."

"Do not even _think_ about buying her anything like that." Magnus plucked a pair of baby socks and chucked them into the cart. "I've already got one person risking their life, I don't need her to be."

"She'll be fine." Izzy smiled at him. "Now come on, let's go find Alec before we buy the whole store."

They found Alec glaring at the row of strollers, looking like he was in pain.

"What's up?" Magnus went and stood next to him to look at the strollers.

"There's so many, and they're all so different. It's way too confusing." Alec replied as he glanced over at Magnus. "It's like, how do you even choo- Didn't Clary tell you not to go overboard on the clothes?!"

In the end they ended up going way over Alec's budget, but Magnus just laughed and payed for everything.

"Baby strollers are a death trap." Alec muttered after getting his hand caught in their new stroller. "Ow."

"They can't be that difficult." Magnus looked over in concern. He was sat amidst a pile of baby clothes, struggling to get their baby into a clean onesie. This one was light green, with purple love hearts on it. "Oh no, can you move your arm sweetie, I need to fasten this up."

When they got all of the baby stuff back to the apartment, they had filled the entire living room. Their was a stack of diapers taller than they were, and more packs of baby wipes than they could count. The kitchen was full as well, bottles and formulas and everything was stacked on the counters. They had a moses basket and the stroller box blocking the doorway to their bedroom, and Chairman Meow was asleep on top of the box.

They had gone to IKEA on the way back and picked up furniture for the nursery and they had also picked out a paint colour after ten minutes of arguing.

"Finally!" Alec stood up and experimentally pushed the stroller back and forth. "It's working now."

"Great." Magnus smiled.

"What's next?"

"Setting up the moses basket?"

"I don't think I can get to it." Alec was surrounded by boxes.

"You're a Shadowhunter. Shouldn't you be able to get through all this easily?" Magnus rolled his eyes. "I've said it before and I'll say it again. The Nephilim really oversell their reflexes."

Alec rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, but climbed and hopped and jumped over and through the boxes and bags. He tripped at the last minute and stumbled into the stroller box, scattering Chairman Meow.

"Really overselling your Nephilim reflexes." Magnus laughed.

A little while later, they had made a clear path through the baby stuff, and now Alec was in the kitchen trying to screw the lid on the baby bottle he'd just made. If he thought the stroller was a nightmare, then the baby bottles were even worse.

"Is it ready yet?" Magnus asked. Their little girl was crying and they were hurrying as fast as they could.

"Yeah." Alec rushed over and handed the bottle to Magnus. "There we go." She quietened down quickly, so she must have been hungry.

"She's so cute." Magnus smiled at Alec.

"We really need to name her." Alec replied, kissing Magnus on the cheek.

Magnus looked back down at the baby in his arms, "Well what about what Izzy said earlier? Naming her Sophia? I think she looks like a Sophia."

"Baby Sophia." Alec thought about it.

"Yeah, Sophia Bane-Lightwood." Magnus was still smiling. Naming her meant she was staying, no matter what. Made her more permanent.

"Yeah." Alec nodded, resting his chin on Magnus's shoulder and smiling down at _Sophia_. "I like it. Sophia Bane-Lightwood."


	6. Chapter 6

**Three in one day, I'm on a roll! **

After a day of looking after Sophia, Magnus and Alec were starting to settle into their new roles as fathers. Isabelle had come over to help them out, seen as how they wanted to start decorating the nursery as soon as possible. She had also wanted to find out what they had named her, and had done a little happy dance when they told her that they had named her Sophia.

Isabelle was sat in the living room, watching over a sleeping Sophia while Magnus and Alec painted the nursery. They had spent a good few hours painting the walls a pale lilac colour, and now they were on to putting together the crib and other furniture.

They were both sat on the floor now, both covered in purple paint, trying to figure out the instructions on how to put together the set of drawers they had bought.

"It says screw one of these things," Alec held up a small screw. "Into this part..." He held up the piece shown in the diagram. "But I don't get how it fixes to that part." He pointed to what he meant on the diagram.

"Alec, why can't I just use a bit of magic to fix it all together? It'd be so much easier and so much quicker." Magnus whined. He was laid down on the floor.

"No, like I said about the walls. No." Alec shook his head. He didn't want Magnus to overexert himself unless it was a major emergency. Magicking up Sophia had taken a lot out of him, and Alec didn't want anything to happen to him. He thought a couple of days magic free would help him regain all his strength. And if the mundanes could fix furniture without magic, then so could they.

"I'm fine though Alec." Magnus sighed. They'd been arguing about this since they started painting.

"No, we're putting it together without magic."

"Fine." Magnus sat up to help.

So over an hour and a half later, with minimal arguing, they fixed all the furniture they had. Once the walls were dry they could move it all into place and the nursery would be complete.

Magnus cooked dinner for them that night, and Alec was really staring to hate baby bottles. Every time he went to pick one up, he ended up knocking the whole lot over. Magnus fed Sophia while Alec cleared away the plates. Magnus burped her and changed her before they sat down on the couch.

"Alec, why don't you hold her?" Magnus asked, adjusting Sophia in his arms. "You've hardly spent any time with her."

"Uh ok." Alec took Sophia in his arms, and immediately she curled into his sweater.

Alec was still apprehensive about having a baby, and was especially nervous when it came to holding her. It all seemed to come so naturally to Magnus, and Alec was worried he'd mess up and do something wrong. But as Alec sat there holding Sophia, it all clicked. This was right. She was there for a reason. And she was theirs.

"Do you think she's a warlock or a Shadowhunter?" Alec asked, smiling down at Sophia, who was smiling back up at him.

"I don't know." Magnus shrugged. "She might be a mix of both."

"I suppose it doesn't really matter. We'll love her either way."

Magnus smiled and kissed Alec's temple before resting his head on Alec's shoulder. "Of course we will."

"Do you think we should tell my mother?"

"Yes." Magnus reached over and let Sophia wrap her tiny little hands round his fingers. "The sooner we tell her the better. It'll be like ripping off a bandaid. We should go to the institute in the morning."

"How do you think she'll react?"

"Hopefully good."

"Yeah."


End file.
